callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Panzerfaust 60
The Panzerfaust is a disposable anti-tank weapon featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One and Call of Duty: Ghosts, and that was cut from Call of Duty 2. Translated from German to English, it means "Tank Fist". Call of Duty Campaign The Panzerfaust is used as the primary anti-tank weapon in the campaign and is extremely accurate. It is in fact the only anti-tank weapon available to the player to use in the whole game. It is not recommended to be used in close quarters as the blast may result in death. They may be found in green boxes. Once used, they are immediately discarded. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Panzerfaust is an explosive anti-personnel weapon found in yellow boxes lying around at predetermined points. They have a blast radius about 100 in, smaller than that of a grenade. In addition, carrying it results in a slow running speed. Try to aim the Panzerfaust at the enemy's feet, or at walls that they are near. The best position for a Panzerfaust is on high ground, such as the roofs on Depot, the upper decks on Ship, and the upper floors of Pavlov, where the direction of firing will easily impact the ground right next to the target or the target itself. Panzerfaust COD.png|Warhead Panzerfaust Sight COD.png|Iron sight Call of Duty: United Offensive Crates of Panzerfausts can be found in most multiplayer maps. These can be used against infantry or as effective method of taking out tanks. A single Panzerfaust shot to the rear of a regular tank (e.g. Panzer IV) can destroy it, although it takes two shots to the side and three to the front. An effective tactic is to wait in ambush and let tanks pass before opening fire. Heavy tanks such as the Elefant require two hits from the rear to kill, while a Jeep-class vehicle only requires one direct hit. The rush for Panzerfausts is important the early stages of a match, especially in Capture the Flag, as teams will use tanks to control choke points while opponents will attempt to snipe tanks with Panzerfausts. Often the team that retains its tanks through this initial rush will hold a significant advantage until Panzerfausts respawn in their crates, although servers that switch off weapon respawns will force the players to use grenades to finish tanks off. Call of Duty 2 Despite the Panzerfaust not being in-game, low-resolution texture sheets and HUD icons are found in the game files, alongside seemingly-working animation strings and sound files. Judging by strings in panzerfaust_mp the weapon would've also been available in multiplayer. Panzerfaust_pickup_CoD2.png|A pickup icon found in the game files. Panzerfaust cut textures CoD2.jpg|Texture found in the files. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, the Panzerfaust is used once by a trooper in The Great Crusade. If the trooper is killed before he drops it, the player is still unable to pick it up. In multiplayer, Panzerfausts are commonly found around the maps. The spots they appear have instant respawning, which occasionally leads to entire teams camping around the spawn spot. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Panzerfaust appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts with a new modernized design. Panzerfaust_CoDG.png|Panzerfaust in first person. Panzerfaust_ADS_CoDG.png|Sights of the Panzerfaust. Panzerfaust_third_person_CODG.png|Panzerfaust on player's back. Panzerfaust_being_fired_CoDG.png|Panzerfaust being fired. Panzurfaust Rocket Third Person CoDG.png|Panzerfaust rocket in-flight Panzerfaust Firing side view CoDG.png Trivia Call of Duty *The Panzerfaust has the words "Starker Feuerstrahl" written in red on the side which is German for "A strong jet of fire." Call of Duty: Ghosts *The multiplayer screenshot depicts the Panzerfaust without its warhead. *Unlike in the other installments of the series it can be reloaded while the other games are a one-shot cannon *In mutiplayer, there is a glitch that deforms a player's face when one swaps weapons fast while crouched with a riot shield on their back. *It is the first WW2 era weapon featured in an Infinity Ward game since Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty Rocket Launchers Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Rocket Launchers Category:Call of Duty 2 Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Rocket Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Launchers